This present disclosure relates to ceiling-mounted fixtures, particularly light fixtures that periodically need to be removed and cleaned, such as chandeliers. The typical chandelier is comprised of many glass elements or other features that periodically need to be cleaned. The task of cleaning is large and typically involves the user climbing up a ladder or using a vertical lift and removing each glass element. Removing the chandelier for cleaning is sometimes desirable but may involve physically disconnecting the wiring and unscrewing mounting screws. This is outside of the reach of the average homeowner, as electrical work for the untrained person can be dangerous. Further, the user must support the fixture while unscrewing at least two mounting screws. This is difficult and dangerous for someone standing on a ladder, where tools are difficult to use. Chandelier lowering systems exist for large fixtures located in commercial locations such as banquet halls or theaters, but those are expensive and designed to be mounted above the ceiling, where there is access from above. A low-cost simple disconnect system is needed.